


Daily Grind

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [18]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had she lost a bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Roxlin coffee shop au. Inspiration has struck o-o

**

Merlin idly wiped down the counters. Harry handled the bulk of the customers, as Merlin was a snarly bastard on his good days and straight mean on bad.

The bell on the door chimed, and he looked up to see her. He watched the young woman go up to the register and order what she always did - a plain black coffee with two espresso pumps. She paid for her drink and sat down.

Merlin wasn’t as expert on human behavior, but he was fairly sure that people weren’t supposed to stare at their drinks as of it’d jump off the table and box their ears off. She took a visible breath and started in.

It was the same every time. She’d take a sip, her face would crumple in disgust, and repeat until the drink was gone. He couldn’t figure out what her deal was. Was she drinking black coffee to seem more mature? Was she doing it to prove something to herself?

Had she lost a bet?

Merlin grinned when she gagged a bit. He finally gave into his curiosity and wandered to her table.

“Enjoying the brew?”

She jumped and faced him. “Excuse me?”

“The coffee?” He glanced down at her cup; the drink was only half gone and she looked ready to give up. “Is the brew not to your liking?”

Her face pinked up slightly, but she smiled at him. “I can’t really tell. I hate coffee.”

“If you hate it, why are you drinking it?”

“I really only come for the view.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s very lovely. And I do hate to rob you of a seat that could go to a paying customer so… It’s the same coffee my father drinks.”

Merlin glanced out the large windows. They let in natural light, but all you could see from her spot was a busy street and hurried commuters. “Lovely view?”

“Oh, yes,” she stood and raised her hand. “I’m Roxanne Morton, but you should call me Roxy.”

Her hand was small, but her grip firm and lingering. He smiled slowly. “Merlin. And the view would be very happy if you would go out for a drink sometime.”

Roxy got a little more red. “As long as it’s not coffee.”

**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pick this up ppl. It deserves a dedicated fic writer to flesh it out, and I just basically don’t have the time.


End file.
